Clear The Scars
by VampireShinobie
Summary: Emily et sa mère déménage à BreakCity, sauf qu'Emily à un étrange pressentiment à propos de cet ville. Lors d'une de ses premières sorties nocturnes dans celle-ci, elle rencontre par pur hasard un magnifique regard d'un vert émeraude dont elle n'arrive plus à se sortir de la tête. EmilyxOC YURI ! léger OOC de notre gothique préférée et Rated M pour violence et scènes pour adultes


Titre : Clear The Scars

Auteure : VampireShinobie (Mwa ^^!)

Disclaimer : À part la fic, rien ne m'appartient.

Rating : Hmm… Pour ce chapitre K-T, mais pour les prochains T ou M

Pairing : EmilyxOC

Warnings : Cette fiction contient du Yuri, du FemxFem. Je vous aurais prévenu ) !

Notes : Salut ! Eh oui, voici la première fiction de _**Emily The Strange**_ en français :)! Je suis vraiment fière de moi! Ce chapitre est le prologue de ma fanfic, il est plutôt court mais j'espère qu'il plaira. Aussi, je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite, ça dépendra de l'inspiration (comme d'habitude -_-') ! Et prenez en note que je n'ai lu que les trois premier tomes, je n'ai pas lu le quatrième (sauf que je vais biento le lire) et que je n'ai pas de Beta Correctrice. M'enfin, bonne lecture !

**.**

_**Clear The Scars, Chap.1**_

**.**

**20 Août**

***Carton de déménagement fait, : 0 **

***Ajournement de mes expériences, : 13**

***Aller au Jan's & Biny pour nouveaux matériels (EN RETARD!), : 6**

Nouveau déménagement, nouveau journal. Pas encore fait mes cartons, pas envie de quitter la ville où on est présentement. Imaginez, déjà 2 ans ont passés depuis les évènements avec Blackrock (qui n'ai toujours pas réapparu), Attikol (mon ennemi juré ancestraux!), Autre Moi et mon voyage dans le temps pour sauver Tante Lily de la fièvre blanche, chose que j'ai réussis avec brio. Je commence à me sentir vieille avec mes 15 ans. À part l'incident de mon ancienne plante carnivore géante qui s'était échappée de ma serre et du chien mystérieusement disparu de Mrs. Duncley i an, il ne s'est pas vraiment passé de choses intéressantes. Je ne me suis pas lancée dans une aventure loufoque depuis longtemps, faudra que je remette ça bientôt.

Pour l'instant moi et Maman habitons PurpleBird(1) et nous allons déménager à BreakCity(2), c'est à une heure de route d'ici. Maman commence à s'impatientée, il ne nous reste que 3 jours avant de partir et je n'ai toujours pas fais mes boites. De plus, je dois aller au Jan's & Biny pour prendre le tuyau de 20 centimètres et le décapsuleur dont j'ai besoin pour réussir à enfin terminer mon invention sur les toiles d'araignées réparatrices de vitre.

Ah, on toque à ma porte. Je reviens.

(1)PurpleBird : Oiseau Violet/Mauve

(2)BreakCity : Ville Brisée

**PLUS TARD**

Jurondebucherondesbois ! Maman m'a dit que si je ne commençais pas à faire mes cartons, elle allait me privée de Raven pendant 2 semaines. Grr! Parlant de Raven, j'ai beaucoup modifiée son programme. Maintenant, quand je lui donne un ordre, elle comprend plus vite. Sauf qu'il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle n'a que le cerveau d'un oiseau, donc il ne faut pas trop lui en demander. La dernière fois, lorsque je lui ai demandée un ordre trop précis, je me suis retrouvée avec un pont détruit et un village en furie sur le dos.

Il fait nuit actuellement. Avec mes chats, je vais aller faire une petite visite nocturne au magasin d'objets en tout genre. Je vais enfin pouvoir finir mon invention !

**21 Août**

***Cartons de déménagement fait, : 38**

***Ajournement de mes expériences, : 113**

Ai réussi à avoir mon matériel et ai finis mon invention. Et ai finalement abdiquée, j'ai commencé à faire mes cartons avec Raven (c'est tellement plus simple avec l'aide d'un golem!) car Maman était à 2 doigts de s'arracher les cheveux :

Maman : Emily, nous partons dans 2 jours et tu n'as emballée AUCUN carton.

Moi : (légèrement ennuyée) Patti, je vais bientôt les faire, mais pas maintenant.

M. : (les mains posées sur les hanches, avec de la fumée qui lui sort presque des oreilles) Alors quand vas-tu les faire ?

Moi : Bientôt, vraiment.

M. : J'en ai assez Emily ! Arrête de faire l'enfant. Prends tes responsabilités ! Tu n'as plus 13 ans, il faut que tu grandisses.

Mais de quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ? Je suis très responsable, même si je crée des trucs dangereux et souvent nuisible pour l'être humain. Pour les responsabilités, je crois que je gère très bien mes propres problèmes. Heureusement que je ne lui ai jamais dit que je faisais parfois des graffitis dans les égouts et toutes les autres choses qui ne me serait pas permis si je les lui disaient.

**22 Août**

***Cartons de déménagement fait, : 1 468**

***Minutes restantes avant d'arriver à BreakCity : 45**

Mes chats ne s'agitent pas encore (chose assez étonnante, eux qui sont les premiers à montrer leur crocs comme tradition de déménagement), alors j'ai un peu de temps pour écrire. Maman est concentrée sur la route et Raven est assise à l'avant avec elle, on ne me dérangera pas au moins. D'habitude je ne m'en fais pour ça, mais j'ai un drôle de pressentiment.

C'est comme s'il allait se passer quelque chose de grave à BreakCity, comme s'il fallait absolument que j'y aille… Je dois avouer que ça m'angoisse un peu. BreakCity n'est qu'une ville comme les autres, alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai ce sentiment ? Mon cœur bat vite et mes mains tremblent un peu.

Bon, j'arrête d'écrire, les chats commencent à se bouger. Je réécrirais lorsqu'on sera arrivé à notre nouvelle maison.

_Nota Bene_ : Faire une liste de choses et d'endroits à trouver à BreakCity. Et «BreakCity» ferait un nom trop stylé pour un groupe de musique.

.

.

.

(NdA): Alors, c'était bien ? Parce que je ne suis pas sure de bien avoir fait transparaitre la personnalité d'Emily, elle est un peu OOC je trouve… Laissez-moi des reviews constructives s'il vous plait :D !


End file.
